


Impulse Buy

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Roman buys a popsicle mold that’s shaped like a penis, and well Logan just wants to get dick down





	Impulse Buy

It was meant to be a joke. Well not when he bought them. Roman was an absolute cock slut. It was an impulse buy, but Roman really wanted a dick shaped popsicle. Let’s be honest, anyone looks fucking hot sucking on a popsicle. It was a complete and utter shock when Roman came down to the common room to see Logan sucking on a popsicle. It took Roman a few minutes to register the shape of the popsicle.

Roman upon seeing Logan blushed and walked straight toward the kitchen. Logan knew exactly what he was doing, he let it rest in his mouth as he watched Roman in the kitchen. Roman went to look straight into the freezer and closed the door very slowly. Logan resumed the sucking and put on a show for Roman. Roman made his way back to the common room, trying his best to avoid looking at Logan. That wouldn’t do.

Logan was kinda desperate, sure he’s fine being alone with his work, but he had been having a certain feeling for the past week. Logan just really wanted to have sex. It’s been a frustrating and he just needed someone touch him. He knew if he wanted the soul embodiment of passion to fuck him, he would need to add something more to the show he’s putting on to make Roman at least look at him. The sucking on the popsicle was already sloppy and noisy, mostly due to the popsicle slightly melting, but Logan added a soft moan when he took the popsicle back in his mouth.

The world stopped when Roman and Logan locked eyes. The were both grateful that Patton and Virgil were doing their own little party thing with Deceit, that honestly wasn’t very clear. Logan was so damn grateful to be alone with Roman. Roman honestly looked like a million bucks. He was hard in his pants, rubbing his thighs to will away the boner, lips parted breathing heavily, bottom lip swollen from biting it, and pupils blown wide. It gave Logan all the confidence to put the next step into motion, he knew he probably looked exactly the same as Roman.

Logan spread his legs, shifted his hips up, threw his head back, and palmed his dick through his clothes. It caused a moan to slip past his lips while still around the popsicle. Logan still teased himself up until the popsicle was gone. He noticed Roman never left, but also didn’t moved from his spot. He was getting whiny, he said in the softest voice “Roman, please touch me.”

He heard a faint snapping and registered that he fell back against the softest bed he’s ever felt in his life. He had blood rushing to his head and let out a whine. Logan wasn’t registering much, he was so desperate to cum and be used, he moaned when he arched his hips up to Roman’s hips. He opened his eyes for the first time since being transported to this room. “Logan, are you sure?” “Fuck me Roman. Please.”

Logan pulled Roman down to bring him into a bruising and heated kiss. Roman moved his hands to lightly touch Logan’s sides, it earned a moan into his mouth. He conjured some lube and spread some onto his fingers, he gently pressed his finger into Logan’s ass. Roman had to move to a position that he could finger Logan while also cradling and every so often stroking his face.

It didn’t take long to have Logan taking three of Roman’s fingers. Roman very much didn’t want to hurt Logan. This whole thing wasn’t to please Roman, no he knew from Logan palming himself through his jeans that Logan needed this. He was honored that Logan chose him to fulfill his desire. “Roman, please, hard”

Roman pushed into his very willing body all at once. Logan looked so beautiful as he arched off the bed and moaned. He set a ruthless pace, almost asking if that was ok. He was cut off by Logan wrapping his legs around Roman hard and bringing him back into a bruising kiss. Neither of them lasted very long, both a tad bit desperate, and cumming hard.

Roman pulled out and detached himself from Logan to snap his fingers and instantly clean them both up. “Logan, are you alright?” Logan didn’t answer. He did move his arms out to pull Roman down to the bed. When Roman was laying down Logan snuggled into his chest. “Thank you Ro.” He hugged him closer and stroked his hair, both having huge smiles on their faces quickly falling asleep.


End file.
